Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car
|engine = Mazda Eunos Cosmo 20B |torque = |power = 485 BHP |pp = 574 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car is a Race car produced by Mazda. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, and has returned in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. This car is the successor of the Mazda RX-7 LM Edition, a race car that appeared in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series. Colors Five colors are available for this car in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec: *Blue (#7) *Black (#10) *Silver (#33) *Red (#35) *Green (#93) Eight colors are available for this car in Gran Turismo 4 and onwards: *Silver (♯37) *Blue (#7) *Red (#30) *Green (#93) *Yellow (#10) *Orange (#26) *White (#202) *Black (#00) In-game description "This Gran Turismo original was created for fans of rotary-engine race cars." Acquisition GT3 This car can be won by winning the Dream Car Championship, or the Tokyo R246 Endurance. In both events, it has a chance of 1/4 (25% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT4 This car can only be obtained by winning the Roadster 4hr Endurance. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 1,000,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 984,471 Credits. It is a Level 19 car. GT6 This car can be purchased from the Mazda dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. It has a simple interior. Trivia *In GT4, the #00 option removes the Gran Turismo logo from the car doors. This behavior does not occur in GT5 or GT6. *In GT3, the hidden car Sample 001 uses the body of the RX-7 LM Race Car. Pictures rx7_lm_race_car.jpg|The Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. Compared to its appearance in the later games, the car has many different decals, such as the "Gran Turismo" logos being colored with a single color (black or white, depending on the car's color scheme), and the "Mazda" logo on the windshield instead of the "Mazda RX-7" logo seen in the later games. Mazda_RX_7_LM_Race_Car_p02.jpg|The Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. Unlike in GT3, the car has a new body and the "Gran Turismo" logos on the sides were changed to "Gran Turismo 4" logos. Mazda_RX-7_LM_Race_Car_(GTPSP).jpg|The Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car as it appears in Gran Turismo PSP. The "Magneti Marelli" logo on the side skirt was replaced with two Japanese symbols. Apart from this minor change, the car remained the same as in GT4. Mazda_RX-7_LM_Race_Car_(PS3).jpg|The Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Aside from the "Gran Turismo 4" logos being changed to simply "Gran Turismo" (just like in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, but with the logo being colored with the traditional Gran Turismo colors, instead of being colored with a single color), the car remained the same as in GTPSP. Videos Gran Turismo 3 - Gameplay RX -7 LM Race Car|Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car in GT3 Gran Turismo 4 - Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car HD PS2 Gameplay|Mazda RX-7 LM Race Car in GT4 Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Fictional Race Cars Category:Mazda Race Cars Category:Rotary-engined cars Category:2000s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 19 Cars